Upheaval
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Speculation for the revival. After all the upheaval of the past year, Luke and Lorelai expect life to go back to normal but then they learn she's pregnant again ... at forty-nine.


**I don't own Gilmore Girls nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note:** Can't shake this theory about the revival and my thoughts on the last four words also tie into it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After the upheaval of the past year - so many changes - Lorelai couldn't wait for her and Luke's life to settle down, especially now that they were married. After another trip to the bathroom, she groaned as she sat down on the couch. "This flu is kicking my ass," she whined to her husband.

Luke eyed her in concern and felt her forehead despite her protests. "You don't have a fever," he pointed out, deeply concerned. "I know you don't like them but maybe you should go see a doctor," he suggested.

"Ugh, no thanks." All Lorelai wanted to do was wait this out and hope she got better.

"Lorelai, please," Luke pleaded. He didn't want her to put this off and end up sicker. It wouldn't benefit either of them.

"Fine," she grumbled before grabbing her cell phone to call her doctor and make an appointment for later that afternoon. "Fuck, I'm tired."

"You are exhausted and running on fumes. It's been a long year," Luke pointed. He was honestly surprised she hadn't gotten sick sooner. Her immune system must have held out for as long as possible before finally giving up. "Do you want me to go with you? Actually, you know what? I'm not even giving you a choice. I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Rory will wonder where we are," she tried, knowing he wouldn't buy it.

"You can text her before we go. You know she's busy and won't be home until tonight anyway." Luke smiled at his wife and then kissed her before going to get ginger ale in the kitchen.

"True." She went to turn on the TV just to have something to do but paled and clapped a hand over her mouth. Lorelai jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, Luke following behind his wife to make sure she was okay.

"Okay, you're right about me needing a doctor," Lorelai reluctantly admitted a few minutes later once she was cleaned up.

"It's probably just the flu. You'll be fine," Luke assured her, smiling encouragingly. His hands started shaking a bit out of worry but he hid them behind his back so Lorelai wouldn't see. She didn't need to get upset right now. It was most likely nothing but he couldn't help but overreact and panic.

Lorelai plastered a fake smile on her face, grabbed Luke's hand, stood up, and then hurried to the kitchen to grab something to drink. The apple she noticed on the counter grabbed her attention for a quick second but she ignored the craving (and what it meant) and hurried back to her spot on the living room couch.

* * *

When they returned from the doctor just a few short hours later, both Luke and Lorelai were in shock. "The positive pregnancy test proves the doctor was right," a dazed Lorelai murmured as she sat down in a kitchen chair.

"You're pregnant. We're having a baby," Luke whispered in awe as his hand hovered over her stomach.

"I'm forty-nine years old, Luke! I hit both the teen pregnancy bracket and the 'surprise, this isn't menopause' bracket. Holy fuck." Her head was spinning and she honestly didn't know where to go from here. There was no question about it - she definitely wanted this baby but to happen at her age was mind-blowing.

"Yeah. You know I'll here for you for everything, right?" This was a chance for Luke to make sure both of them were healthy and wanting for nothing. He also hadn't known Rory and April until they were much older so this was a chance for new beginnings. Despite all the lingering fears, especially about Lorelai's age (her doctor had recommended a high risk OB/GYN, and they were going in for an appointment in a few days), he was excited about her pregnancy.

"I know. But can we not get too excited? I want to see what the high risk OB/GYN says first. Make sure we'll healthy." She didn't want to get ahead of herself and end up miscarrying - the thought was absolutely terrifying.

"Of course. Are you going to tell anyone or are we just going to keep it to ourselves for now?"

"Keep it to ourselves for now." It killed Lorelai that she couldn't tell Rory just yet but she wanted to be sure first that nothing was going to happen.

"Okay then. I love you, Lorelai." Luke grinned and gave her a peck on the lips. The last time he was this happy was at their wedding a few weeks earlier.

"I love you too. But God, I'm going to have to switch to decaf coffee. What am I supposed to do for the next seven months?" But it was okay - Lorelai would do anything to make sure this pregnancy went smoothly.

He shook his head and laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You're stuck with me now, Danes."

"That's okay. You're not so bad," he teased before kissing her again.

And when Rory came home, both Luke and Lorelai pretended like everything was fine - when pressed, they lied to her and told her that it was just a simple case of the flu.

* * *

The weight was lifted just a little when the couple went to the high risk OB/GYN a few days later and find out the pregnancy was proceeding normally - with a little extra surprise. "I shouldn't be surprised that we're having twins but everything about this pregnancy has shocked me." She wished she could have some coffee and stared at the coffee pot mournfully.

"But everything's okay with the three of that and that's the most important thing," Luke pointed out, trying to calm down (he was panicking just a little but trying to remain strong for Lorelai. It wasn't working out so well).

"True." The babies themselves would likely exhaust them and fuck, they were both old, but she wasn't about to give up. Lorelai had raised a baby as a teenager and damn it, she could do it as an old lady (to be fair, she wasn't that old but the doctor sure made her feel her age during the appointment).

* * *

When the danger zone passed and Lorelai entered the second trimester, they decided to start telling their friends and family. They could all use this news after the year they had. Their first stop was Rory and neither of them knew how they kept it from her when she lived with them. "Are you two finally going to tell me what's going on?" Rory pressed.

"Yes." Lorelai wondered if her daughter had noticed the rather obvious weight gain she had been trying to hide (she suspected her mother knew because Emily had shot her a knowing smile last Friday night dinner).

"Well, what is it?" Rory tapped her foot on the floor and waited for someone to tell her what the hell was going on in her own house.

Lorelai grinned. "I want to see you squirm," she teased.

"Mom! Fucking tell me already." Rory glared at her and hoped she'd just get whatever it was she wanted to say over with. This was killing her.

"Guess."

"What?" Rory asked.

"I want you to guess."

"Stop stalling, Mom!" Rory didn't have time for this right now, especially when her mother was obviously bursting at the seams with excitement.

"Fine. You're no fun." Lorelai appreciated how annoyed her daughter was, though.

"I'm really not," Rory conceded, shrugging.

That's when Lorelai dropped the bomb on her. "I'm pregnant. With twins!"

And Rory's mouth dropped open in shock.


End file.
